The invention relates to a device for bringing together several infusions and/or injections, said device consisting of a chamber through which flows the infusion/injection liquid and which is provided with several radially disposed, separately closable inlets and one outlet for the blended liquid.
Such a device is known from W. German Patent [DE] 35 20 044 A1. It can be used to administer and/or prepare drug and/or nutrient solutions, particularly parenteral nutrient solutions, and to administer injections. For each inlet, there is one check valve which can only be opened in the direction of the outlet toward the patient, said valve, in particular, having the form of a spout.
The advantage of the known device over the known stopcock arrangements wherein mechanically actuated rotary stopcocks are provided for the inlets is that the inlets do not have to be actuated manually. Said device has the drawback, however, that the fabrication of the individual check valves is quite expensive and that the construction of the device is complicated.